First Kiss
by YaoiD
Summary: A series of KakaIru First Kisses. Ratings might go up in the future but for now it'll all be fluff and rainbows.
1. Rain

**A/N:** A series of KakaIru first kisses. Tried to just write whatever came to mind, then named each story afterwards with whatever is suitable, so had no story plan or drafts. Some might turn out better than others. Some will be pretty lame. Originally intended just to drabble, but most of them ended up as one-shots, because I'm so bad at shortening plot development _

So I just realized, for any of those who are reading this for the second time, god knows why, that it didn't matter what age Iruka was when his parents died, because the last time he cried was when he rescued Naruto from Mizuki. The big cry baby. (Iruka: Am not, shut up) I forgot, because my brain only has a one gig memory capacity, and most of it is taken up by perverted thoughts of two men doing the sticky… So never mind. The relevant corrections have been made.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't see how these things are necessary. I thought it would be fairly obvious… But yeah, nothing is mine besides the badly laid out plans of mice and men. No, actually those aren't mine either.

**First Kiss**

**-1. Rain-**

Iruka opened up his umbrella with a small sigh as he walked towards the memorial grounds alone, the droplets thudding erratically against the fabric above his head.

Today would be exactly twelve years since his parents died.

Despite everything that had happened, and despite knowing that his parents were heroes, it was difficult to let go of the fact that they had left him alone. But he was managing, and he'd told them so every time he visited, in that odd belief which people held that their words would be heard.

He trudged silently through the muddy grounds as the rain splattered noisily around him.

Iruka paused in his tracks when he spotted a figure a little further off by the memorial stone. He squinted his eyes against the rain and made out the vague outline standing hunched beneath the splattering droplets, the unmistakable crop of hair identifying the figure as Hatake Kakashi, even though the silver stands were weighed down by the water, and vaguely resembled a normal hairstyle.

Iruka considered whether he shouldn't come back later, and give the older man a bit of privacy.

His mind was made up for him when the jounin sneezed, wrapping his arms around his body as he continued to stare balefully at the stone.

The teacher bravely treaded closer, careful to make a bit of noise so as not to startle the jounin, although he doubted he would have been able to even if he'd tried.

Kakashi ignored the new comer, hoping that he wouldn't be too irritating. He blinked when the rain suddenly stopped splattering onto his skin, even though it continued to rain around him, and he looked up, surprised to find an umbrella held above his head. He glanced to his side, noticing that Iruka's shoulder was being rained on as he gazed silently at the memorial stone, his eyes trained on two names that Kakashi recognized as the teachers parents.

"I don't mind the rain," Kakashi said shortly.

"You'll get sick," Iruka replied softly.

"They get rained on all the time," Kakashi snapped, indicating the names on the memorial stone, his outburst surprising himself into silence once again.

"They're dead," said Iruka quietly. Kakashi stared at the usually soft-spoken and sensitive academy teacher, surprised at his brash choice of words.

"You're awfully respectful," Kakashi said sarcastically, his brow knitted together in irritation as he stared down at the engraved rock.

"They didn't die so that you could cry yourself sick in the cold everyday," Iruka retorted, his voice raised in anger, but the underlying softness betraying his pain.

Kakashi glanced at the teacher, surprised to find angry tears sliding down the usually smiling face. The chuunin furiously rubbed his sleeve across his eyes in a manner that reminded Kakashi greatly of Naruto, and he remembered that Naruto probably acquired his endearingly stubborn nature from this very man currently scowling at the ground before him.

"Iruka—"

"Damn it," Iruka quietly scolded himself, scowling furiously at the stone, his fingers tight around the handle of the umbrella. Kakashi gently pried the umbrella from Iruka's fingers, before standing closer and holding it above them so that they were both covered.

"Even the sky cries sometimes," Kakashi said softly as the droplets padded lightly above their heads.

The two men stood in silence once more, each contemplating the other's words as the raindrops slid irregularly over the dents and curves of the engraved names.

"We're too obsessed with death," Iruka suddenly muttered, his brow slightly furrowed as he looked away from the stone and gazed around him, a different light in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Today, twelve years ago, the Yondaime died, and also my parents, leaving me alone," Iruka said softly, his eyes slowly turning to meet Kakashi's, "Today is also Naruto's birthday," he said, his lips slowly rising into a soft smile, "It's easy to forget that I wasn't alone for long. But when I remember, it makes the world a lot less disappointing. Good things always come and go, and we have to appreciate them when they come, and not be too upset when they eventually have to go."

"But you miss Naruto, don't you," Kakashi said softly.

"I do…everyday… but if something good comes into my life, I'll be sure to appreciate it with all my being, and I won't forget the good times, or dwell too much on the fact that they've already passed when the time comes for it to go," Iruka replied, a smile now prominent on his face, a gleam of strength in his eyes that Kakashi had never seen anywhere else before.

Iruka's smile completely lit up his face, and the more that Kakashi gazed upon it, the less gloomy the rain became.

"The rain brings grey skies, but without it, the grass would never be as green," he said softly. Iruka beamed and nodded.

"Since we're both here, it's evident that we don't have anywhere else to be. How would you like to join me for lunch? We can celebrate Naruto's birthday," Iruka said, a cheerful smile back on his face. Kakashi felt a new surge of admiration towards the younger man. The teacher may just be a chuunin, but his strength far surpassed that of many jounin, including his own, when it came to spirit and heart. He dropped the umbrella, to Iruka's surprise, and leaned in to press his lips to the startled pair before him.

"W-what was that for…," Iruka stammered, a bright blush on his face as Kakashi finally pulled away. Kakashi smiled gently as he brushed the now wet strands of hair away from Iruka's face.

"Would it be alright if I tried to be the 'something good' to come into your life next?" Kakashi asked quietly as the raindrops eventually slowed down to a light drizzle.

Iruka nodded wordlessly, his cheeks still burning as he glanced to the side in embarrassment.

"I'd like that."


	2. Out Of The Ordinary

**A/N:** Sorry, this one's kinda lame, but I thought it was still sweet…sorta…in a mediocre kind of way…anyways the next one will be better.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't worry.

**First Kiss**

**-2 Out of the Ordinary-**

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san. How was your mission?" Iruka asked conversationally as he received the mission scroll. It was surprisingly legible today. Not neat, by any means, but there weren't food stains this time, and for that, Iruka was grateful.

"Fine," Kakashi said shortly. The chuunin knew that Kakashi was no good at small talk, but he still asked questions like that, even while holding a report detailing everything he'd just asked.

"Are you tired?" Iruka asked, filling in the necessary paperwork before filing everything away. This was the last report for the day, as far as he could tell. The room was starting to empty, and Kakashi was the last jounin fidgeting around.

"Not really," said Kakashi, his fingers itching to pull out his Icha Icha.

"Would you like to go for dinner?" Iruka asked, putting his things away in his bag and standing up, checking that he'd not left anything behind. He then looked back at the jounin who was staring at him, seemingly lost for words. "It's not a trick question, Hatake," Iruka grinned, tilting his head to one side when he still remained without an answer.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, looking suspicious. Iruka shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said, beginning to leave, a small blush on his cheeks. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turned around inquisitively.

Kakashi felt his heartbeat speed up at the flushed appearance of the academy teacher's face, and finally managed to place why he always felt so awkward around him. He reached up and quietly pulled his mask down, smiling softly when Iruka's brown eyes widened in surprise before he quickly looked away in respect. Kakashi cupped Iruka's cheek in a warm palm and turned his head to face him, before he closed in, his heart thumping double time against his ribcage as the chuunin's eyes first widened in surprise, before it fluttered shut as their lips met.

A small groan of complaint escaped Iruka's lips as he felt Kakashi start to pull away and he wrapped his fingers in the silver hair, gently tugging the older man back into the kiss, feeling a curve in the corners of the soft lips that were so rarely revealed. His arms trailed back down Kakashi's spine, drawing a delicious shudder from the jounin.

"I'll take that as a yes," Iruka said breathlessly as they finally pulled apart. Kakashi chuckled softly, his breathing still irregular.

"Definitely a yes."


	3. Iruka Is An Excellent Ninja

**A/N:** Yeah, I know this plot is way too overdone, but I couldn't resist trying one of my own…

By the way, I've already finished quite a few stories for this series, but some of them are kind of (really) heavy so I'll add them on in the end, therefore the rating's gonna go up later. But yeah, for now it'll all be clean youthful fun *good guy pose*.

Review or the puppy dies. Ok no I lie. Puppy gonna be fine. What puppy? But review anyways, because it makes me feel better about my boring pathetic life. I welcome criticism. And thanks for reading.

**First Kiss**

**-3. Iruka Is An Excellent Ninja-**

"Bet you couldn't," sneered Anko playfully as she ordered another round.

"Bet I totally could," replied Iruka, his mind hazy as he tried to sit up straight in his chair.

"Prove it, Iru-kun," Anko challenged, passing him his beer.

"I don't feel compelled to do that," Iruka said with a venerable little sniff.

"Then obviously, you can't do it," said Anko, gulping down her pint in one go as the rest of the bar cheered.

"I'm not going to fall for it, Anko," said Iruka, careful not to slur, "I may be inebriated, but I'm not going to get tricked into doing something illegal."

"You can't just claim that you can retrieve any document under any form of security in any country without getting injured, and then just pretend that someone would believe you, Iru-kun," Anko hiccupped.

"Well, I could prove it, but I'm not going to do anything illegal," said Iruka firmly.

"Tell him to steal the mist's shadow scroll," provided Genma as he stumbled into his seat, eager to get in on this excitement.

"I said nothing illegal, you big _silly_," Iruka sighed in as much exasperation as he could muster in his cloudy-minded state.

"I got it," Anko said with an evil glint in her eyes, "Any country, any document, and any security, right?" Anko leered, "I've got an impossible one for you," she continued, practically rubbing her fingers together, "This country, Icha Icha Paradise, volume four, Hatake Kakashi."

***

Iruka couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get strung into getting drunk with a bunch of jounin, never mind accept a ridiculous dare that wouldn't even accomplish anything. He sighed quietly to himself again as he watched his target, seated comfortably in his home, from the jabby branch of a tree.

The man was busy examining some thick dusty book and comparing it with an old fraying scroll, a look of concentration creasing his brow. Iruka thought the look suited the usually droopy-eyed man quite well. Iruka had watched the jounin all day, and had only seen him take out the little orange booklet once since his trip to the hokage tower that morning. It had been the wrong volume, so he was trying to find out where Kakashi kept volume four. Curse that Anko for being so damned detailed!

He felt hopeful as Kakashi sat up and stretched briefly, before getting up from the sofa and carefully packing away the scroll and book into a wooden chest, locking it, and…then it disappeared.

Iruka blinked.

What?

How on earth did that man just hide an entire wooden chest into thin air?

Iruka realized his mistake when his surprise caused him to briefly forget that he was suppressing his chakra. Usually, nobody would have noticed the half-second flare in chakra, or would have brushed it off as kids playing or an insect dying. But this was Kakashi. When he suddenly spun around, his body tense and ready to attack, Iruka knew his game was over. He turned to escape as far as he could before he got caught, and leapt straight into a grinning jounin crouched behind him in the tree. Damn!

"Ohayou, Iruka-chan," he said cheerfully, a palm raised in greeting.

"H-hello Kakashi-san," Iruka said, mentally plotting an escape route, but spotting no openings.

"How long have you been spying one me?" Kakashi asked, looking curious as he stared straight into the teacher's wide fearful eyes.

"Hmm? Erm…not…not long…aahaha…," Iruka said, trying to act casual as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What were you spying for?" Kakashi asked, his eyes now losing its playful grin. His expression remained its usual brooding stare, but his voice held a subtle growl that sent a shiver down Iruka's spine.

"N-nothing really…just…watching you…," said Iruka, trying to calculate how Kakashi would react to the information that a chuunin was trying to steal his favorite adult book.

"Did it have anything to do with a book, Iruka-san?" Kakashi asked, his eyes now serious. Iruka visibly paled. How did he know…?

"Y-yeah?" Iruka stammered uncertain if Kakashi was just trying to trick him, and didn't actually know that his Icha Icha was in trouble. The jounin's eyes narrowed as he slowly advanced on the teacher, and Iruka felt fear for his life.

"Explain yourself, Iruka," Kakashi said softly, a threatening tone barely concealed in his voice.

"I…I'm afraid I can't do that…because…well…," Iruka stammered, slowly backing away.

"What did you see?" Kakashi asked, eye narrowing.

"N-nothing…," said Iruka, his face now flushed, eyes wide with fear as Kakashi started radiating what felt dangerously like murderous intent…the man loved his book that much?? This was ridiculous!

"Iruka-sensei…I can't believe that you…of all people," Kakashi said softly, his voice quavering slightly at the end. Iruka stared wide-eyed into the older man's eyes and was surprised to find a deep pain, as though the chuunin teacher had just betrayed the whole village.

"I didn't know it would be such a big deal," Iruka said, starting to really feel morally guilty for causing the man so much pain over a stupid dare that he'd agreed to while under the influence.

"Defend yourself, Iruka," Kakashi said shortly. Iruka barely had time to register the words before he instinctively leaped out of the way as a punch flew straight towards his face.

"Your reflexes are too good for a chuunin…I knew there was something about you sensei…something I couldn't put my finger on…," Kakashi said, immediately following his initial attack with a flurry of kicks and punches, almost impressed that Iruka could dodge them all.

"Kakashi-sensei, look, I'm sorry, alright?" Iruka said hastily, dodging and blocking one attack after the next, wincing lightly when some of them brushed past his skin at such speeds that it burned. He was alarmed that he was receiving such a crazy response just for attempting to steal that stupid novel. Couldn't the jounin just buy a new one? His temper finally got the better of him when Kakashi aimed a chakra infused palm straight at his throat; it would have instantly snapped his neck had it landed.

"Kakashi! I can't believe you nearly…that's seriously pushing it!" Iruka yelled, starting to attack back. He knew that his offensive skills were nowhere near as good as his evasive ones, but he was seriously pissed off that the jounin would risk killing someone from his own village just for his stupid porn.

Kakashi leaped back a few paces after easily blocking all of Iruka's attacks. He stared at the teacher, the pain still deep in his eyes, but now mixed with light confusion.

"Why are your attacks so weak?" he asked sounding truly puzzled. Iruka blushed at the comment, his temper starting to fade due to embarrassment.

"Of course my attacks would be weak compared to you! Who do you think I am?? The Yondaime??" Iruka demanded, grasping at what pride was still left intact by Kakashi's honest, therefore all the more hurtful comment.

Kakashi's expression instantly darkened, "Of course not. I'll deal with you anyways. I just can't believe that you…of all people…," Kakashi trailed off, the pain growing within his eyes as he glared at the academy teacher…he thought the man was so pure…

The jounin sprinted forwards and threw kunais directly at Iruka's spine at top speed, astonished that the chuunin managed to dodge every one of them, only acquiring a few small scrapes. What puzzled Kakashi was the fact that Iruka only dodged. Apart from the few weak attacks earlier on, he never put in a single offensive move. If the enemy had decided to steal the book, surely they'd have chosen a more offensively skilled shinobi. Unless…Kakashi's eyes narrowed…unless Iruka was trying to steal the book for himself.

He leaped out of reach again, expecting the teacher to follow, but Iruka merely stared at Kakashi as though he'd gone mad. The jounin felt anger bubble inside him.

Iruka…pure Iruka…innocent, good, kind-hearted Iruka…how could he not have seen it…nobody was really that…perfect…

He raised his arms and lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan and examined the younger man, moving to attack again, but surprised that the teacher immediately moved into a purely evasive stance. He wasn't planning to attack at all! Kakashi also noticed that the man's eyes were wide in surprise. The jounin couldn't help feeling even more betrayed. What did the foolish man think would happen? You didn't just get a slap on the hand for attempting to steal what was possibly the most dangerous and also most valuable book on this side of the continent. Kakashi had been handed the book this morning and was instructed to examine it in detail, report on his findings, and then protect it with his life. Nobody else was supposed to know. How did someone like Iruka…?

"Why won't you attack?" Kakashi asked, frowning lightly as he backed away, planning his next move now that he could see through Iruka's evasive technique.

"Of course I won't attack, you idiot!" Iruka yelled furiously, "Besides the fact that I'm just an average chuunin and you're goddamned Sharingan-no-Kakashi top of all the bingo books, I, unlike you, have the common decency not to attack members of my own village, you maniac!"

Kakashi stared at the indignant look on Iruka's face, his confusion increasing exponentially. What the hell was going on? Was Iruka accusing him of being a bad shinobi after just attempting to steal a top secret book of forbidden knowledge from his own village?

"Your evasive techniques far surpass that of a chuunin, and even of a jounin," Kakashi observed aloud, "So it won't be so easy convincing me that you're of chuunin level just to get me to underestimate you. A chuunin wouldn't be so stupid as to attempt to steal the book from me. Not alone," Kakashi said, immediately stretching out his chakra to search for allies but finding none. Definitely alone.

"I've been training evasive and defensive skills non-stop ever since…," Iruka sighed, his shoulder slumping, "Kakashi, look, I'm sorry, alright? Kami-sama, I swear I'm never drinking again," Iruka muttered exasperatedly. Kakashi stared at the shorter man with such a puzzled look on his face that Iruka could almost forgive the jounin for trying to maim him. Almost.

"It was a dare, you see," Iruka tried to explain before he got a kunai through the skull. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and stared at the chuunin as if he'd lost his mind.

"You were _dared_ to steal the Grimmauld?" he asked uncertainly.

"Th-the what?" Iruka asked, looking befuddled, "No I was dared steal Icha Icha Volume Four from you," he explained, suspecting that Kakashi might have been thinking that he'd been talking about the dusty old tome that the jounin had hidden away…into thin air…but never mind that, he'd nearly gotten killed over a stupid book!

The jounin scrutinized Iruka for a minute, and apparently he decided that the teacher was telling the truth, as his eyes curved back into a smile.

"Is that all?" he asked, dropping his offensive stance and dropping down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He started heading for his apartment, as Iruka stared at the back of his head in amazement that his moods could change so quickly. Kakashi paused, turned around and blinked boredly up at Iruka. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Kakashi called up.

Iruka stared at the jounin for a second before he decided that he might as well, after all he'd gone through.

"W-what was it that you invited me inside for, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, trying to look as unthreatening as possible to avoid further conflict.

"Well, you were looking for this, right?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a little orange book from his packed bookshelf. Iruka glanced at it. Icha Icha volume four.

"Erm, yes," said Iruka, unsure how to respond.

"Well, here you go. Just return it in good condition."

Iruka stared at the orange book in the jounin's fingers suspiciously, as if expecting the cover to peel off to reveal the thing to be Satan himself. He looked up at Kakashi disbelieving.

"You're just going to give it to me?" Iruka asked, frowning lightly. Kakashi's head tilted slightly to one side, his visible eye seeming mildly puzzled.

"No, I'm lending it to you. I'm expecting it back in the same condition, no later than next Saturday," said the man, his eye curving lightly.

"B-But this is too easy," Iruka stammered, not sure why he is even arguing at all. Just take the book and leave, before he changes his mind! "You were spewing murderous intent not a minute ago!"

"Oh that," Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "I thought you were someone else," he explained, almost looking apologetic, "That little thing is just something I use to make people feel less obliged to bother me," he shrugged, indicating the orange book in Iruka's fingers, "I've got others."

"But…you were trying to kill me…," Iruka said, trying to understand the man's sudden change of nature, "I'll just tell Anko that I failed if you don't want to—" his trail of words ended abruptly as Kakashi leaned in, swiftly tugged his mask down, and pressed his lips against Iruka's. The younger man's mouth was slightly parted in surprise, and Kakashi took this as an opportunity to lightly slide his tongue languidly over the teacher's, grinning at the delicious little groan that escaped Iruka's throat, before he pulled away, grinning at the teacher's wide eyed blush.

"I almost convinced myself that there were no more good people in the world. I've just realized that the most evil thing you could ever do is break someone's heart by accident. So I'll just take that for now, and when you return the book in good condition, you can take it back," Kakashi said, kissing Iruka again, gently on the nose, before slipping the book into Iruka's pocket as he pulled his mask back over his nose, his eye looking bored, but the mask not entirely hiding the tiny blush on his pale skin.

"Ok," Iruka managed to squeak before he disappeared from the jounin's living room in a puff of smoke, his face glowing red.

***

"You got the book! That's amazing! I tried to steal it from him once and nearly got fried!" Anko exclaimed, waving her arms about in frustration.

"R-really?" Iruka asked, trying not to look too surprised.

"Why on earth are you still a chuunin, Iruka-sensei? This is unbelievable! Did you take it by force or did you manage to remain undetected the whole time?"

"I…got discovered," said Iruka honestly, "But I managed to escape," he lied.

"You should be promoted to ANBU for this, screw the jounin exams," Genma piped in.

"N-no, I'm sure I just got lucky," Iruka said, barely managing to suppress his blush at the memory of Kakashi's warm tongue dragging sweetly across his own…very lucky.

He blinked at the thought.

"Well, I'm definitely impressed," said Anko approvingly, "Next round's on me," she said, patting Iruka proudly on the back.

"No, I…I think I should return this now, seeing as we've had our fun. I wouldn't want a jounin feeling any animosity towards me," said Iruka, getting up to leave.

"Besides, there's something else that I've been wanting to take from Kakashi…," he said as he left, a small blush finally defeating his resolve as he sped towards the older man's home.

_Something very precious…_


	4. Better Than Reality

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but their souls.

**First Kiss**

**-4. No Better Than Reality-**

Kakashi glanced up from his book and at the chuunin standing beside him, laughing pleasantly at something Genma said. He frowned and looked back down into his book.

'_Takeo gently tilted Miko's chin towards himself, her eyes glittering with hope as she faced her hero.'_

Kakashi looked back towards the teacher, who was now leaning against a tree, the corners of his lips curved in a pleasant smile. The kind face turned towards Kakashi and he hastily looked away.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka called, coming towards the jounin, pleased to see the usually unsocial man here, "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's ok," Kakashi said shortly, burying his face back behind his book. Iruka shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Your stories are better than what reality could offer, huh?" Iruka said softly, looking back out at the lights and bustling people, "I understand."

'_A tear slid down her cheek as he brought their faces closer._

"_Don't cry, my sweet. I'm here now…you're all I've ever wanted," he whispered, kissing the tear away.'_

"What about you?" Kakashi asked politely.

"What?" Iruka asked, turning back towards the jounin, momentarily lost in thought, "Oh the festival. Yes, a lot of work went into making it successful, you know?"

"But are you enjoying it?"

'_Miko smiled gently, lifting her teary face towards Takeo's as he pressed his lips against hers, drawing a gentle moan from her lips.'_

"I…," Iruka paused, watching a small boy laughing as he pulled his father along towards a lantern store and pointed at one shaped like a frog.

Kakashi looked up from the book and glanced at the teacher, then in the direction he was looking.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Wha- Oh, yes…it's lovely," Iruka answered dismissively, a sad smile in his lips as the boy ran off with the lantern as the father laughed and called for him to wait up.

"Missing Naruto?" said Kakashi, shutting his book softly and slipping it into his pocket. He turned to find Iruka leaning back against the wall and staring at the ground, his face hidden in shadow.

"Mm," he said quietly.

Kakashi's hand lifted of its own accord, reaching towards Iruka, before he stopped himself and dropped his arms to his side.

"I do too," he said softly.

"You must have so many people who've…," Iruka started, uncertain if he was pushing the boundaries.

"We all do," said Kakashi, gazing down at the little chuunin who was usually so cheerful.

"Loneliness…is easily underestimated, isn't it…," Iruka mumbled quietly.

Kakashi took a deep breath and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder. The teacher look up at him in surprise before a small gasp escaped his lips as he was pushed back against the wall as Kakashi leaned in and pressed his body up against the smaller man.

"Kakashi…what- mmh?" Iruka managed before a pair of soft lips pressed against his own, as strong hands held his hips against a firm body.

Iruka was frozen in surprise for a brief moment, before the delicious sensation of Kakashi's gentle mouth caressing his own brought him back with a little moan. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and pressed back, parting his lips slightly to allow the jounin's tongue to enter into his mouth, his back arching forwards at the deep groan from Kakashi's throat.

They eventually parted, out of breath, as Kakashi pulled his mask back over his face as Iruka smiled dazedly up at the taller man.

"Sometimes, reality is a whole lot better," Kakashi said quietly as he leaned against the wall besides Iruka, as they enjoyed the rest of the festival together.


	5. Character Death

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the world, I still wouldn't own Naruto, because the lawyers I'd need to use to purchase the rights to the series with would be suffering in a nuclear winter. Or dead. Or robots.

**First Kiss**

**-5. Character Death-**

**A/N:** Don't kill me! The character died for a good cause...

***

"Umino! Dispel the genjutsu, then follow me," Kakashi called out as he kicked an enemy ninja rushing towards them out of the way. Iruka swiftly did as he was instructed, and easily kept up with the jounin, which impressed the older man as he was quite proud of the past week of training he'd been doing to increase his speed and agility.

Iruka caught an oncoming nin by the collar of his shirt and flung him towards a group of guards, effectively bowling them over, as they rushed past the entrance that now stood open.

"Watch out for the trap," Kakashi said unnecessarily as the chuunin leaped over it with ease.

"More enemies," Iruka said, his brow knitted in concentration as he launched at the oncoming men, taking out a few in the front with a single kunai, before knocking out the rest with a flurry of kicks, aware of Kakashi slaughtering a second group of chuunin nearby.

"I thought you didn't like killing people?" Kakashi asked, as Iruka slashed a blade across an enemy's abdomen, splaying blood across the ground.

"I don't. This hardly counts," said Iruka with a grimace as he disboweled another nin before the two men hurried through another set of doors.

"This is it," Iruka said reverently, roughly healing some of his more serious wounds and checking his equipment.

"I'll take out the boss, you stay behind and heal me," said Kakashi firmly, leaping ahead.

"What?? I'm not going to just sit behind and throw chakra at you while you take all the damage!" Iruka scowled, following the older man.

"Just stay back, Iruka!" Kakashi said with a growl, trying to sprint away but to no avail, as Iruka easily caught up.

"This is my mission too, Hatake," Iruka said stubbornly.

"You're just a chuunin, you'll get us both killed," Kakashi said roughly, dispatching the last of the small fries as they got closer to the arena where they knew a group of high level jounin lay in wait.

"You're just one jounin, you won't survive more than a minute," Iruka retorted, keeping up with Kakashi despite his protests.

"I'm stronger than you, you know that. I also need you to survive so you can deliver the scroll, Iruka," Kakashi said in exasperation.

"You'll get offed before you even kill a single one of them if you go in alone!" Iruka argued. "What, you think they'll just let me skip ahead after they've gotten rid of you?"

"It'll do just as much good if we both died," Kakashi retorted.

"Neither of us will die if we worked together," Iruka said with a scowl, "You're the one who's all anal about teamwork. Work with me on this, okay?"

Kakashi scowled at the shorter man, before he gave in with a sigh, "Fine, but if we both die, I'm blaming you."

"If we both win, I'll take all the rewards," said Iruka with a tight grin as he pushed open the heavy doors to the final chamber, and the two men stepped inside to face their fate.

"I still think you should have stayed behind to heal," Kakashi piped up as he rushed towards the group of unsuspecting jounin in the centre of the hall, managing to get within a few meters before they attacked. Iruka kicked one of them aside as he blocked a blade that was aimed straight at Kakashi's neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hatake. Admit that I was right," said Iruka, quickly dodging a line of attacks from one of the jounin.

"You weren't right, I could take these guys out and even deliver the scroll on my own," said Kakashi stubbornly.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Iruka said darkly, a growl in his voice as he blocked yet another attack aimed straight at the stubborn jounin's skull.

"Yeah. Too easy," said Kakashi with a scoff.

Iruka felt his nerve snap.

"Fine, let's see how well you do," he growled. He stopped all movement, and gave a final, furious glare before one of the enemy jounin sliced a blade clean through his neck.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kakashi called, a hint of panic in his eyes as he managed to dodge a frontal attack but at the expense of a kunai in his back, "That's childish, Iruka, and you know it!" Kakashi yelled grumpily, jumping up, momentarily out of reach as he tried to rethink a strategy now that Iruka got himself killed. He leapt back in a second later with a formulated plan, leading the enemy jounin towards the corner of the room and closing them in so they weren't as spread out, and this way he could attack them more or less one at a time.

"Ha! See, I'm doing pretty well on my own, Iruka-_sensei_," Kakashi gloated, finally managing to kill one of the four jounin, and a second one closely after, but his health was too low, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive past the third guy, who had a very large sword and a bizarre hairstyle, so you _knew_ that he was powerful.

Not that Kakashi could talk.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt soft hands on his abs, gently sliding upwards under his vest to his chest, as another hand glided over his neck, up to his face, pulling his attention away from the battlefield. His mind instantly clouded over as the delicious warmth closed in, soft lips brushing against his own, warm breath tickling his lips as Iruka pressed himself against the older man, sliding his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, the corners of his lips curling upwards at the deep groan from Kakashi's throat.

The chuunin finally pulled away a few minutes later, smirking at the blush on Kakashi's cheeks, and the clouded look still in his eyes. Kakashi finally snapped out of it as he stared at the flashing words on the screen:

Game Over.

He scowled deeply.

"You, sir, are a sore loser," Kakashi said, staring angrily at the flashing words on the screen while his character's body lay mangled besides Iruka's as the screen slowly started fading to black.

"Kakashi, we've played Shinobi Ages with Naruto countless times already, haven't you gotten sick of it?" Iruka sighed, stretching luxuriously, his spine clicking a few times as a reminder that he'd been hunched before the TV for hours.

"No I haven't," Kakashi said stubbornly. He quietly admired the caramel skin of Iruka's navel that slowly revealed itself as the chuunin stretched.

"Well, I have. It's got some pretty cool physics, and the real time wounds are great, I'll admit, but you kind of get sick of bowling over groups of enemies using another enemy after doing it for the umpteenth time. Can't we play something else?" Iruka asked with a sigh.

Kakashi glared at Iruka silently, causing the chuunin to examine the older man in curiosity.

"Kakashi…are you still blushing?" Iruka asked, disbelief and amusement in his voice. Kakashi's scowl deepened as he turned his glaring eyes at the ground.

"That was our first kiss," he muttered angrily. Iruka couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat at the jounin's sentiments.

"What, it wasn't good enough for you?" Iruka teased.

"You used it to distract me in order to prove a point. It was a formulated tactic. It wasn't meaningful or anything," Kakashi said sulkily. Iruka could practically see the pout forming. He sighed and scooted closer to the older man, who looked away in stubborn anger.

"Then I'll try again," said Iruka, gently cupping Kakashi's face in his palms and turning the handsome face towards his once more as he leaned in, a soft smile on his lips at the light blush on Kakashi's cheeks, and pressed his lips tenderly against the jounin's. He placed small, chaste kisses against the soft lips, his fingers trailing down the face that was so rarely revealed, across the firm definition of Kakashi's neck and shoulders, before sliding down the strong back as his lips parted with a tiny groan as Kakashi's tongue shyly ventured forwards.

Iruka sucked the warm tongue into his mouth and gently suckled on it as he brought his hands up under Kakashi's shirt, kneading into the taught muscles of the older man's back, gently caressing old scars and savoring the little moans that he was rewarded with as Kakashi pressed in closer, pushing Iruka down on the floor so that he lay on his back as Kakashi gently nibbled on Iruka's lips. Eventually, after Iruka planted one last, small kiss on the corner of Kakashi's lips, the two men parted, both breathless, their cheeks dusted red with pleasure.

"Was that better?" Iruka asked.

"It would have been an amazing first kiss," Kakashi retorted stubbornly, but his eyes were still cloudy and his breath ragged.

"How about I make it up to you with many more?" Iruka asked, his hands lazily trailing up and down Kakashi's spine as he laid pressed beneath the jounin's firm body, his cheeks burning at the feeling of Kakashi's hardness pressed against his hips, his own not so discreet either.

"That might make me feel a little better, yes," Kakashi said, a small smile on his lips as he leaned in, lightly licking the tip of Iruka's nose.

"I thought you wanted to play Shinobi Ages?" Iruka teased as Kakashi rested his forehead against his own.

"I was getting bored of that game anyways," Kakashi mumbled, before pressing his lips against Iruka's for another first kiss.

***

**A/N:** I think this would count as both parties winning, so Iruka gets all the rewards *cookies for Iruka!* (Iruka: Woo!)

And no, of course I wouldn't do REAL character death. Psh. Happy endings ftw! XD

Any gamers out there might understand some of Iruka's frustrations at being told to hang back because of their lower levels when playing with higher leveled teammates. Or maybe not. Personally, I quite enjoy cowering behind tanks, sponging exp and chucking in a potion from time to time, but I hear that the braver members of geekdom actually _like_ the action of battle…go figure.

Hehe, by the way, I've always kind of really liked the idea of Kakashi and Iruka sitting on the floor in their old vests and sweatpants playing video games and arguing about tactics…


	6. Kakashi's Blush

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Characters ain't mine. But this is ---- buuuurrpp. Excuse me.

**First Kiss**

**-7. Kakashi's Blush-**

"Iruka-sensei, you look sexy when you're angry," Kakashi commented, leaning against the desk as Iruka fumed at him about his mission report yet again. Iruka's ranting immediately ceased at the comment, and his face burned red, causing a satisfied smile look to appear in Kakashi's eye as he walked away with a grin.

***

"Don't turn your back on me, Iruka-sensei, I'll stare," Kakashi piped when Iruka turned around to fetch a folder from the cupboard behind his desk. Iruka spun around, blushing deeply as Kakashi blinked innocently at Iruka's discomfort.

***

"Mmm…this is a good look on you," Kakashi mused, brushing his hand lightly across Iruka's thigh. The younger man gasped in surprise and leapt away from the touch, blushing furiously, frantically clutching his towel to his body as he bolted out from the hot spring.

***

"Can I have you for dessert?" Kakashi asked, leaning over to whisper in Iruka's ear as he sat in the ramen store. The chuunin could feel his ears burning as Kakashi's soft chuckles faded as he walked away.

***

"Damn that Hatake!" Iruka fumed, furiously packing away a few things.

"What did he do this time?" Genma asked looking amused at Iruka's fury.

"It's not what he did this time! It's what he does all the time! He… The man harasses me!" Iruka blurted awkwardly, blushing at his choice of words.

"What do you mean?"

"He…well, he…does inappropriate things just to make me blush just because it amuses him. He knows I hate it! It's absolutely…It's infuriating!" Iruka ranted.

"Can't blame him. You look really cute when you blush," Genma said, laughing as he dodged a stapler aimed at his head, "Why don't you try making _him_ blush?"

***

"Iruka-sensei, the things I could do to you with that ruler…," Kakashi said huskily as Iruka packed up his things after class. Iruka felt his blush return, but this time, he'd use it to his advantage. He glanced shyly up at the older man and allowed his blush to creep over his cheeks.

"What kind of things did you have in mind…?" he asked innocently, timidly breaking eye contact and gazing at the floor. Kakashi blinked, his eyes glinting before the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka scowled lightly at the spot where Kakashi was standing, deciding that he'll have to try harder.

***

"Kakashi-sensei…it's really hot today," Iruka whispered close to Kakashi's ear as the jounin leaned against a tree to rest for a few minutes between training, "Why don't you take your shirt off for me?"

"Gladly, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, not missing a beat. He smirked at the flash of surprise that crossed Iruka's face as he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, careful to leave his mask in place.

"Mmh…this look suits you too," Iruka said, a small shy smile on his lips as he blushed lightly, gazing at Kakashi's body in open admiration. Kakashi's eyebrow slowly rose, before he coughed lightly and teleported away again. Iruka cursed under his breath, trying to think up what he could do next.

***

"Kakashi…recently, I can't stop thinking about you…tied up…," Iruka whispered super-softly into Kakashi's ears as he brushed past the jounin in the streets. He blinked in surprise when, with a little pop, the man immediately disappeared.

"Well…at least he's stopped bothering me," Iruka muttered darkly, realizing that he'd actually started missing the man's inappropriate actions. Iruka glared at the spot that Kakashi had occupied seconds ago, swearing that next time, the man won't be getting away.

***

Iruka jumped in surprise at the feeling of a hand lightly groping his bottom. He spun around and spotted Kakashi grinning cheekily at him. He couldn't help but chuckle good naturedly. This game was getting ridiculous. He smiled when Kakashi's eyes widened as Iruka leaned forwards, tugged his mask down, and pressed his lips against the surprised jounin's.

"No more games, Kakashi," Iruka said when he finally pulled away, leaving Kakashi breathless.

"But I like to see you blush," Kakashi said, a dreamy grin on his face as his own cheeks started to turn pink.

"You know what? I like seeing you blush too."


	7. Kakashi Has A Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** Mine!! All mine!! UWAAHAHAHAHAAAAA… I am talking about this delicious chocolate cake, of course. And that is all.

**A/N:** Is Iruka a little jealous…? And yeah I know, I know – not the most avant garde of all plots… Hey, I claim to be a perverted, sappily romantic, hermit, alright? I never said I was a creative one… All my creative juices are concentrated in my drawing. I draw like sin. No really. Wanna see? I'll show you ---- o_O

But seriously. Drawing's where I'm at…ya just gotta trust me on this one…

**First Kiss**

**-9. Kakashi's got a Boyfriend-**

***

"Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Kakashi has a boyfriend…"

"What??"

"Yeah! I was shocked too!"

"Hatake Kakashi??"

"Yes, yes! I _know_ right??"

"But he's so…distant…"

"Some people like that in a guy, you know?"

Iruka sighed in frustration, trying to ignore the frantic whispering of the women in the corner of the room. This was the new juiciest gossip in town, and it was driving the chuunin insane. He was hearing whispers of this 'new boyfriend' of Kakashi's everywhere. What was so great about the guy anyways?

"Well? Who is it then?"

"I'm not sure. I just heard that he was foreign."

"Sharingan no Kakashi is dating a foreigner??"

"Yeah! It's so romantic!"

"I heard he just looked foreign."

"Whatever it is, I'm dying to know who he is."

"Me too! I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Iruka closed his eyes for a minute, then tried to concentrate on his work. You'd think a jounin would have the common decency to keep his relationships private. And who is this foreigner anyways? Iruka shook his head. _I don't care._

***

"Yo. You caught a whiff of this? News is, Hatake's got a boyfriend."

"No way! Kakashi? The copy-nin?"

"That's the guy. Thought he was straight as a senbon. Guess you can't really tell, you know?"

"Who's he bumping uglies with then?"

"No idea. Word on the street is he's a chuunin."

"Looks like ol' Hatake likes a bit of powerplay, eh?"

Iruka scowled into his beer, cursing his luck. He'd tried to escape the annoying gossiping women by going to the manliest bar in the village. Turns out, even manly men gossiped like little girls when it came to Hatake Kakashi and his boy toys.

"Bet he's a fox in bed to have grabbed Hatake's attention huh?"

"Aw, don't go there, man!"

"What? What?? You said that about Asuma's girl last week!"

"Yeah, but…you know…she's a girl…"

"Yeah well, I don't see how it makes any difference."

"Who'd have guessed that Hatake's a queer, though?"

"What, you interested now?"

"Well. You know…he's not a bad guy…"

Iruka downed his beer in three gulps, then buried his face in his palms. Whatever happened to Kakashi being a secretive person…?

***

"Kakashi-san has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah! It's totally gross!

"I think it's kind of sweet…"

"I can't imagine anyone who'd wanna date Kakashi…"

"I would…"

"Mari-chan! You like Kakashi-san??"

"Wellll…no…"

"How would you even kiss him? He's face is always covered!"

"I wouldn't wanna kiss him! That's gross!

"Well that's what you do when you're someone's boyfriend."

"Or girlfriend."

"Well, he's got a boyfriend."

"Who is it?"

"I dunno. I heard he works here."

Iruka gritted his teeth and tried not to explode on his students. How did a group of eight year old even start gossiping about this?? Iruka took a deep breath and tried to not think of who this guy could be. He works here at the academy…? No! It doesn't matter! Stop thinking about it!

***

"Did you know Kakashi-kun has a boyfriend now?"

"Kakashi… you mean Hatake's boy?"

"That's him. He used to steal apples from our garden, remember?"

"Ahh yes, yes… How old is he now?"

"It's been nearly twenty years since he graduated from the academy, I think…"

"A boyfriend you say?"

"Yep. A nice little chuunin sensei, from what I've heard."

"He grew up so quickly, that Hatake boy."

"Especially after what happened with…well, poor kid."

"But he grew up well, that's what matters."

"And he's got himself a girlfriend! What's she like?"

"Boyfriend, Opal, boyfriend. I hear he's got quite a little temper on him."

"That's just like Kakashi-kun. He's always liked the fiery ones."

"Nevertheless, beneath the temper he's a lovely boy."

"So you know who it is?"

Iruka tried his best not to listen to the conversation as he dusted the shelves at the retirement home. He was helping out here in his spare time, hoping to escape from the mainstream rumours. No such luck.

"Oh, I'm sure you know him. He looks a bit foreign with his dark skin and hair. He got that scar across his nose from when Tsunade was baby sitting him and she got drunk, remember that?"

Iruka felt the hairs at the back of his neck rising.

"Ahh yes, and she couldn't heal it properly, and she was so scared! Wasn't that when she decided she'd become a medic?"

"Poor girl. I was the one who was at the hospital when she came in with the boy, you know."

"Anyways that's him. He's good with children too, unlike Tsunade-chan…"

"Sounds familiar…long hair? Always tied up, kind of like the Nara boys?"

"That's him…what's his name again…?"

"You boy, dusting the shelves. What's your name again?"

"U-Umino Iruka…"

"That's the one."

***

Iruka stormed across Konoha towards the jounin's living quarters, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Hatake! Kakashi, explain yourself!" Iruka demanded, rapping loudly against the door, "Hatake Kakashi, come out here at once!"

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi greeted casually, opening his door a crack and peering warily out at the fuming chuunin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iruka asked angrily, scowling darkly at the innocent-looking jounin.

"I'm sure I don't know what you—"

"Don't give me that crap! The whole village thinks I'm your boyfriend!"

"Well…just the people at the old age home know it's actually you…," Kakashi said reasonably. Iruka stared at the older man in disbelief.

"I don't know how this may have slipped your attention, Hatake-san, but I happen to be _not_ your boyfriend…," Iruka said, trying to sound patient while gritting his teeth.

"Not yet," Kakashi said, a little grin in his visible eye.

"What?" Iruka demanded.

"You know, it's surprisingly difficult starting a rumour," Kakashi said conversationally, opening the door wider and stepping outside, "but once it's started, it spreads alarmingly quickly."

"Are you admitting that you started the rumour, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked darkly. Kakashi smiled cheerfully.

"I am, yes. I was trying to challenge myself, you know? I wanted to see if I could beat the rumour to you, but I underestimated the speed at which rumours could travel. Did you know I only started it yesterday? I was expecting at least two days before it picked up any credibility, and then another—"

"You started a rumour that I was your…your boyfriend…to challenge yourself…," Iruka repeated dazedly, unable to grasp any logic whatsoever behind the words.

"That's right," Kakashi said proudly.

"Why…?"

"Well, the original plan what that I'd let you hear the vague, preliminary rumours first, then become your boyfriend for real before the rumours containing your identity reached you. I was working on my speed and accuracy when I came up with the idea," Kakashi explained patiently, as though it were a legitimate training schedule.

"How…," Iruka started, trying to shake himself out of the befuddled daze that Kakashi's nonsensical logic had put him in.

"Like this," Kakashi said softly, leaning in and swiftly pulling down his mask. He smiled at Iruka's wide-eyed surprise before he pressed his lips to the soft pair before him, slightly parted in surprise.

"Oh…"

***

"Did you hear? Kakashi's got a boyfriend…"

***

**A/N:** Please please please please review this story? Nobody's reviewing :'( Is it that bad? I want to add a couple more chapters before christmas but nobody seems to be reading this X'(


	8. Iruka Loves Kakashi

**A/N:** Kakashi's always the one being infatuated with his little chuunin sensei. I reckon Iruka should do some obsessing from time to time, you know?

**Disclaimer:** I still fail to see the purpose behind these things. Even if I claimed the manga or anime to be my own creation, I doubt anybody would believe me. Nobody that matters, anyways.

**First Kiss**

**-6. Iruka Loves Kakashi-**

***

_Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi._

Iruka scowled at his own reflection in the mirror.

_Stop thinking about him!_

_Kakashi and Iruka. Iruka and Kakashi._

Iruka furiously spat out his mouthful of toothpaste foam before rinsing his mouth.

_You're such a fangirl._

The teacher picked up his things before heading out towards the academy.

_He's probably already taken. Or is pursuing some giggly, playful girl like the ones in his books. Or just simply too much of a genius to be interested in someone as average as me._

He sighed again, mind lost in dejected little thoughts as he trudged towards the school on autopilot.

"Get a grip on yourself, Umino Iruka!" he scolded himself, shaking his head furiously, before sighing yet again, bowing his head in defeat.

"Ohayou, Iruka-sensei. You're talking to yourself again," came a familiar voice. Iruka nodded vaguely, before he realized who was talking. He promptly sped up, leaving a confused copy nin in his trail of dust.

***

_Hatake and Umino. Umi No Hatake. IruKa._

Iruka blinked down at the scrawled words on the paper on his desk and blushed furiously, hastily tucking it under his file and glancing around the class to make sure that nobody noticed. His students were all leaned over their papers, concentrating deeply on the questions, and he sighed in relief.

He mentally shook himself and tried to concentrate on the new assignment he was working on for his students, scowling lightly at the image of the mysterious jounin grinning cheekily behind his eyes.

_Stop thinking about him, Iruka!_

***

_Iruka x Kakashi. Kakashi x Iruka_

Iruka slammed his head downwards against the desk, the resulting thump causing everybody in the mission room to turn and stare at the usually composed chuunin as he moaned lightly into the desktop.

"Did that hurt?" Kakashi's voice asked. The jounin stared down at the back of Iruka's head in bemusement. He watched as the chuunin's ears slowly turned into a bright red glow.

"I'm fine," Iruka said shortly, lifting his head and accepting the mission report from Kakashi, managing to look quite dignified indeed for a man whose forehead was slowly turning purple.

"You probably shouldn't do that too often. It's no wonder you talk to yourself," Kakashi observed. Iruka scowled at the jounin, causing the copy-nin to grin apologetically, "Alright, stop with the death glares, I was only kidding."

_Kakashi has such a nice voice… And his hair. Also his smell…_

_AARGH! Snap out of it!_

***

_Sharingan no Kakashi. Copy-nin Kakashi. Kakashi of a thousand jutsus. Ero-senpai…_

Iruka blinked at the last one, his lips curling upwards into a small smile as he walked towards his favorite ramen stand.

"One please."

Iruka jumped when the familiar voice spoke up behind the blinds of the little restaurant. He started turning around to leave when he froze as his name was called by one of his students.

"Iruka-sensei! Have you marked our tests yet?" came a small voice as the little girl spotted him and came trotting over.

"Ah, not yet…I'll have them marked by Monday, alright?" Iruka said his heart leaping into his throat when the blinds of the little restaurant lifted and Kakashi poked his face out curiously, his visible eye rising gently when he spotted the chuunin standing awkwardly as a little girl jogged off in the other direction, sated by the answer.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei. You're here for supper too?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. Iruka nodded wordlessly, rooted to the spot. Kakashi blinked slowly, "You'll probably find it to be easier to order the food once you've come inside," he suggested.

Iruka blushed as he skulked into the little store, sitting carefully at the other end of the bar; away from Kakashi for fear that the man might sense the heat radiating from him if he sat too close.

"Beef ramen, thanks," Iruka muttered, keeping his eyes glued to the wooden surface before him.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi piped up a few seconds later.

"Y-yeah?" Iruka answered awkwardly.

"Why are you sitting so far away?"

"B-Because it's hot in here," he stammered.

"I'm not _that_ sexy," Kakashi said playfully, grinning quietly at the red tinge appearing once again on the tips of the chuunin's ears and across his nose as he mumbled something unintelligible.

Kakashi looked on, slightly alarmed, as the teacher wolfed down his food as soon as it arrived before bolting the store.

"I think he fancies you," said Shikamaru boredly as he slouched into the store. Kakashi glanced up and blinked at the recently promoted chuunin.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"He keeps scrawling your name in his notes when he thinks nobody's watching. It's frustrating me just watching him," the Nara sighed tiredly, sitting in the seat that Iruka had recently vacated, "Make no mistake, it really is pretty hot today."

***

_Kakashi no Iruka. Iruka ton Kakashi. Kashi-koi._

Iruka groaned in frustration, leaning down to rest his head against the cool wood of his desk, shutting his eyes as he thought of the infamous jounin. He allowed his mind to drift as he closed his eyes.

_Kakashi maskless, smiling at me… Kakashi shirtless, leaning over me… Kakashi in his underwear, pressing down upon me… Kakashi naked…_

"What are you dreaming about?" came that familiar voice.

Iruka's head jerked up from the desk and he stared dazedly at the window, belatedly recognizing the smiling face outside. He continued to stare at the face after he realized who it was.

"Why are you outside my window?" Iruka asked blankly.

"Just taking a stroll and passed by," said Kakashi pleasantly.

"I…live on the fourth floor…," Iruka said, eyes widening when Kakashi shrugged lightly, pushing open the window and slipping inside as though it weren't entirely strange for him to be doing that.

"Yeah, I took a detour," Kakashi explained, nodding as though he made perfect sense.

"I-I see," Iruka muttered.

"What's that you're writing?" Kakashi asked, glancing over Iruka's shoulder. Iruka's face immediately flamed red as he ripped the sheet from the writing pad and crumpled it into a tiny ball.

"Nothing," Iruka said speedily, setting the paper on fire and then throwing it out the window, not earning any favours from the stray cat heedlessly walking by downstairs.

"I saw my name on it," Kakashi said, looking mildly amused.

"No you didn't," Iruka objected, pressing backwards into the chair as Kakashi towered in suspiciously.

"I'm quite sure I did. I saw my name, and I saw your name, and I saw hearts…," Kakashi said, leaning closer with every word.

"R-really?" Iruka squeaked, shrinking lower in his seat the closer Kakashi advanced.

"Mmm…," Kakashi confirmed, before closing the space between the two, pulling down his mask, and pressing his lips against Iruka's, drawing a surprised little moan from the chuunin.

"Kakashi…," Iruka breathed as the older man pulled away.

"Iruka Loves Kakashi," the jounin whispered in a little sing song voice, slowly kissing his way up Iruka's neck, "And Kakashi loves Iruka…"

***

**A/N:** I'd told myself i wouldn't do this, i wan't going to beg...but...please review? I really really want to know if i'm doing this right :'( Nobody's reviewing any of the chapters in this story and i really kinda liked it...so...please?


	9. Mistletoe

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, mina. What a depressingly lonely festival. Personally don't celebrate Christmas because I don't happen to be a Christian, but it's been so distorted by consumerism anyways, one may as well dip one's toes in the festivities. Anyways, what's a KakaIru series fic during December without a bit of culturally obligatory kissing, right?

**First Kiss**

**-9. Mistletoe-**

The twenty fifth of December had no special connotations to the residents of Konoha. It was just any other day, albeit a rather cold one, and the citizens of the hidden village went about with their everyday business as per usual. Nobody had heard of such traditions as putting up tinsel, or presents under the tree, and even if they did, they didn't make much of it. Shinobi had no time to be concerned about odd western traditions.

Except one. Hatake Kakashi didn't care much for Christmas in general, but there was one element of it that intrigued him. That would, of course, be mistletoe.

It had always puzzled him that people from the west seemed to accept this odd tradition so easily. What it basically entailed was that the victims caught unawares beneath this cutting from the parasitic plant should be forced to engage in intimate acts with someone that they didn't care for, or even necessarily know. It seemed…vulgar…

Kakashi frowned slightly as he examined the little plant hanging from the doorframe of the corridor leading to his apartment. Someone had been putting them up all over the place. Nobody knew who it was, or why, of all the Christmas traditions, the culprit would choose the most improper one.

The little bunch of dried mistletoe quivered innocently in the chilly wind as it fell under the scrutinous gaze of Hatake Kakashi. Had it not been nailed to the wood, it would have bolted.

"Kakashi-san! Don't tell me you're the one who's responsible for this mess!" came an annoyed voice from behind jounin. Kakashi turned around and shrugged at the newcomer, whose cheeks were flushed red from the chill.

"Believe it or not, I think this is quite an inappropriate prank," Kakashi greeted the raven haired chuunin that stomped over and ripped the bunch angrily from the doorframe as though it were personally responsible for all the world's injustices.

"Damned straight it's inappropriate!" Iruka said irritably, rounding on the unsuspecting jounin, "What kind of sick psycho is trying to force people into kissing a complete stranger just by having the misfortune of walking under a rigged door? And what's worse, they've chosen me to be responsible for getting rid of these disgusting things!" Iruka ranted, thrusting the little bundle before Kakashi's nose and waving it, "Because what else could a lonely chuunin sensei possibly have to do on a miserable, snowy Saturday evening other than run around chasing some bastard prankster and their perversions?"

"Erm…," Kakashi replied, looking a little terrified of the ranting academy teacher.

"Look, if you come across any of these things, just take them down, alright?" Iruka asked, sighing softly and rubbing his hand up and down his arm to warm himself up.

Kakashi gazed at the flushed chuunin before him and smiled.

"Tell you what, Iruka-sensei, I'll help you find the culprit," Kakashi said chivalrously, grinning cheerfully. Iruka shook his head.

"No, this is my responsibility, I don't want to drag you into it, I'm sure you've got somewhere else to be," Iruka sighed, leaping away in search of the offending decoration. Kakashi blinked at the words and followed after Iruka, to the chuunin's surprise.

"Where else would I be?" Kakashi asked softly, effortlessly following the academy teacher as he leapt swiftly over rooftops and light posts. Iruka remained silent, grinned gratefully at Kakashi, and felt a little less lonely with the companionship.

***

"Ohayou, Jiraiya-san," Kakashi greeted calmly as he stood behind the toad sennin who was crouched behind a postbox with a pair of binoculars spying on a group of girls slowly approaching a bunch of mistletoe.

"Sshsh! …That's right…just a little closer…," Jiraiya mumbled, ignoring the jounin behind him.

"So you're the one who's been putting up the mistletoe everywhere…?" Kakashi asked casually.

"Yeah, yeah," Jiraiya said carelessly, hoping that would make Kakashi go away, or at least crouch down.

"Normally, I approve of your methods for gathering data. I'm a big fan of your books, you know," Kakashi said, not bothering to lower his voice or hide behind anything as the group of girls approached, "But I really don't like the idea of obligatory kissing…"

Kakashi grinned evilly as Jiraiya glanced up looking puzzled. With a puff of smoke and a loud bang, the jounin let off a flash bomb near the group of girls, causing them to squeal in alarm and scatter. Jiraiya's jaws dropped to the floor, then turned to face the younger man furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?? Do you not want special x-rated edition of Icha Icha anymore??" Jiraiya demanded, looking heartbroken and furious at the same time that his prey got away.

"I'm doing you a favour. If the head of this investigation found out that you are the one who's been putting up the mistletoe, you'd lose a lot more than a bit of research material," Kakashi said casually.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of Ibiki, that big scarred oaf," Jiraiya sneered, getting up to find another area that might prove more useful now that the boy had spoiled this one.

"Jiraiya-sennin…," came a dark voice suddenly from behind the two silver haired men. Jiraiya froze in his tracks.

"I-Iruka-chan…," he greeted, trying to look as pleasant as possible as he turned around to face the infamous chuunin, who's face was concealed in a dark shadow, "W-waaht are you doing out here so late on a Christmas eve…?"

"I'll tell you what I'm doing out so late on a Christmas eve…," Iruka began, a sadistic smile creeping onto this face, "I'm chasing after a perverted has-been who invades the privacy of young innocent girls just to please the dirty appetites of so-called 'men' like him," Iruka pointed at Kakashi, who looked surprised to have been partially included in the verdict, "I'm cold, I'm hungry, and instead of being wrapped in warm blankets with a big meal before me, I'll be spending most of Christmas pulling down shriveled weeds from doorframes. That's what I'm doing out so late on a Christmas eve, Jiraiya!" Iruka lectured angrily, crossing his arms and making the shameful old sennin feel like a shameful young boy again.

"B-but Iruka-sensei," Jiraiya stammered. Iruka raised an eyebrow and waited for the excuse. "I just…It's just…"

"I'm waiting," Iruka said, tapping his foot impatiently on the cement sidewalk as the older man twiddled his thumbs nervously before him.

"I was going to take them down myself after I got enough material for my Icha Icha Christmas special…," Jiraiya explained sheepishly.

"By forcing young women to kiss each other??" Iruka yelled, causing the sennin to shrink back in fear.

"I wasn't going to _force_ them…," Jiraiya said stubbornly, "Besides, I just needed one kiss. I'm having trouble writing a scene about an awkward first kiss, so this was my last resort…"

"Just one kiss and you'll take them down?" Kakashi asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah. An awkward first kiss," Jiraiya confirmed, unsuspecting of Kakashi's devious plan to take advantage of the situation.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi turned to face the chuunin, who turned his attention to Kakashi, his anger not dimming in the slightest.

"What?" Iruka asked snappily. The jounin was guilty of encouraging Jiraiya's unacceptable behaviour, after all.

"If I can get Jiraiya one awkward first kiss, that means he'll take down all the mistletoe, and our problems will be solved, right?"

Iruka frowned slightly, "I will not allow you to force any number of people to kiss each other, lessened responsibility or not."

"What about me?" Kakashi asked, grinning. Jiraiya suddenly realized what the jounin had in mind.

"Now wait a minute—," Jiraiya stopped at the glower that Iruka shot him. Kakashi smirked secretly under his mask.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked skeptically.

"If I kissed someone willingly, Jiraiya will have his material, and all will be solved," Kakashi said casually. Iruka considered this quietly.

"But I don't want—," Jiraiya failed to finish again as Kakashi suddenly pushed a slip of paper into his hands with the words "Photos. Tsunade. Naked." written on it.

Some people think bribery is limited to money. Not so.

Jiraiya immediately went quiet, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Will the other person be willing to participate in this endeavor?" Iruka asked, not noticing the interaction between the two men, highly skilled ninja that they are, conspiring before him.

"I don't know, but that's how first kisses go, right? At least it'll be of my own free will."

Iruka sighed, a shiver running up his spine as a gust of cool wind whistled past his ears.

"Fine, do what you like. I just want to go home," he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

With a grin, Kakashi pulled down his mask, lifted a little bunch of mistletoe he had in his pockets above his head, placed a palm behind Iruka's head and gently pulling the chuunin in, pressing his lips softly against the other's, closing his eyes as Iruka's widened. After a few warm seconds, he pulled away and tugged his mask back up, pleased at the little blush on Iruka's cheeks.

"N-now that that's been sorted, please take down the offending things, Jiraiya-kun, or you'll get detention for a week…," Iruka said dazedly, not looking entirely present as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya and Kakashi swapped knowing looks as their favorite sensei disappeared.

"Nicely done," Jiraiya said, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling like a rebellious kid again.

"I know, right," Kakashi said, suppressing his sudden urge to high five someone.

"Now…about those photos…"

"I'll give them to you after you've taken down the mistletoe," said Kakashi, wandering away with a sheepish grin on his face.

Mistletoe…aren't so bad after all…

***

A/N: Sorry for the lack of any plot development. This was more of a long pointless drabble than anything else.

Btw, the photos that Kakashi gave Jiraiya after he'd gotten rid of the two hundred and thirty eight mistletoe he had put up around the village consisted of two landscapes, a few shots of Tsunade standing casually outside the Hokage Tower fully clothed, and several highly disturbing pictures of Guy in various stages of undress as he changed into his pajamas. Kakashi had not taken any of them personally, but thought they'd come in handy at some point.

Kakashi never got the x-rated edition of the Christmas special of Icha Icha.

But he didn't mind. He had Iruka.


	10. What Do You Want For Christmas?

**A/N:** And now for some fluff, because what's an empty holiday season without fantasizing about other people's romance? All dialogue, because it's easier than trying to think up creative synonyms for 'said so-and-so'.

**First Kiss**

**11. What do you want for Christmas?**

***

"Hey, Kakashi, I'm going Christmas shopping today. What do you want?"

"Maa…how about ten thousand poisonous senbon, Genma-san?

"…Screw that."

***

"Kakashi-sensei, dead last has informed me that it's customary to give gifts during this time of year, so…anything you wanted?

"Hmm…I could do with another Sharingan-eye, if that's alright with you, Sasuke-kun."

"…No."

***

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Kakashi-sensei! What do you want for Christmas? I bet I could get you something better than that bastard Sasuke!"

"Well, I've always wanted to have a Kyuubi whisker to floss with…,"

"…I-I'll get you another pot plant…okay…?"

***

"Oi, Kakashi. I'm getting some gifts with Kurenai. You want anything in particular?"

"I've been meaning to ask for all the cigarettes you ever plan on smoking."

"…You don't smoke."

"No, but you do. Smoking is highly detrimental to your health, you know."

"Get out of here."

***

"Yoshi! My hip and trendy rival! I have heard about people's attempts to find you a suitable present, but they've not been up to the task. But since it is the festive and youthful season of joy, I wish to put aside our rivalry, and ask you to demand a present that will challenge me like none other!"

"Hmm… Guy sensei, I want to see you in normal civilian clothing for the rest of the year…"

"…Kyaaaaaah! K-Kakashi-sama you are indeed a worthy rival! That's another win to you, and as punishment, I'll climb the Hokage tower using my teeth!"

***

"Brat! Explain to me why there are bite marks on my walls??"

"I…don't think you want to know…"

"You know what? I really don't. Anyways, since it's Christmas, I guess I should get you something. What do you want?"

"Eh. Nothing much. Just the position of Godaime."

"…Are you serious?"

"Of course not."

***

"Konbanwa, Kakashi-san."

"Yo, Iruka-sensei."

"Fancy bumping into you…outside my apartment…"

"I was just taking a walk…"

"…Well, since you're here, is there anything you want for Christmas this year?"

"Only one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your kiss."

"…W-what?"

"…"

"…Are you serious…?"

"…"

"…Alright…"

***

**A/N:** [Insert blushing Iruka] Kyaaaaa! Kissuu~!!

X3

Have a lovely festive season, everyone ^_^

Hope it won't be as lonely as mine.


End file.
